


Shoes

by Luv15



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bruce Springsteen - Freeform, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv15/pseuds/Luv15
Summary: You can learn a lot when something falls apart.





	Shoes

They had made it safely back to the Falcon. He was kneeling before her, untying the laces on her worn, beat up boot. The thick rubber sole had finally given way along the welt of the toe cap, creating a flap that, at best, made a slapping noise as she walked, at worst, would cause her to trip over her own feet. 

The boot, and its mate, had carried her into battle. Had run from Imperial Stormtroopers. Had supported her as she addressed Rebel troops before a campaign. Had, all too infrequently, danced to homemade bands at cobbled together victory celebrations. Unlike its indefatigable owner, the boot had finally given up the fight.

Han pulled the defective shoe off of her, setting it on the floor beside him. His large, warm hand returned to her, swallowing her sock-clad foot, cradling it and oh so gently rubbing the sole with his thumb. 

“Got some strong glue around here somewhere,” he practically whispered to her. “It could hold ‘til we get back to Hoth.” 

He knew there was nothing for her at the base. Nothing good enough, in his mind, for her. Sure there would be plenty of uniform kits and cold-weather boots to pick through, to make do. But nothing that would actually fit her properly. Protect her the way she should be protected. That thought created a strange ache within him. 

“You know, Princess,” he gazed up at her, his hazel eyes sincere, “if we didn’t have to get back…” he gave her foot a soft squeeze, “I’d fly all night just to buy you some shoes.”

That was the moment that Leia Organa knew, without a doubt, that she loved him.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Bruce Springsteen's achingly beautiful song, "Drive All Night." Gotta love the Boss.


End file.
